please don't go
by keytakaoru
Summary: diinspirasi oleh lagu "This is war" Mblaq. digubah dalam bentuk ff onkey. persahabatan yang terancam karena sama-sama mencintai orang yang sama.


Title : Please don't go

Pairing : Onjongkey

Length : oneshoot ?

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, romance, drama (sebenernya saya juga gak tau mana yang bener #plak)

Desclaimer : Onkey itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Key tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Key bahagia, apadeh #ditampol

Dan untuk Jonghyun, karena saya udah dipesen Lucifer chagi dari kemaren2, maka itu Jjong saya hibahkan bwat dia #dicekek Jjong.

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, death chara, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

Nb: ff ini diinspirasi dr mv Mblaq yg this is war, tp pas nulis sambil dengerin lagu Shinee yg please don't go makax jdulx jd gtu, dn lirik2 yg saya selipkan disini justru FT Island heaven, gk usah bingung saya emang penggila lagu dan cerita genre sad, jd maaf klo abal bgt.

**I had promised**

**that I'll only love you forever**

**that I'll only protect you.**

Jonghyun mengarahkan senapannya tepat ke arah namja yang berada di perempatan ujung jalan. Dari jarak jauh sekalipun, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siluet namja itu dari lensa senapannya. Bersiap menembak dengan menarik pelatuk pelan-pelan sebelum hal tak terduga terjadi. Ia melihat seorang snipper yang mengarahkan pistolnya juga ke arah namja itu. Ia tak mau sasarannya menjadi target orang lain jadi ia berlari secepat mungkin dan justru menarik namja tadi bersembunyi.

"hosh...hosh…hosh… YAH, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku."

Jonghyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana namja yang harus jadi target tembakannya tadi justru sekarang ia selamatkan dan malah marah-marah di hadapannya.

"kau harusnya berterima kasih, kau tidak lihat seseorang ingin menembakmu."

"MWO?"

"ayo kita tidak punya waktu, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Tidak tinggal diam, penembak sebelumnya terus mengejar mereka, ia sempat meloloskan tembakannya mengenai bahu namja yang menjadi target sasaran Jonghyun tadi. Namun dengan sigap Jonghyun mengambil kesempatan saat si penembak itu lengah, menendang pistol yang dibawa si penembak dan menembakkan pistolnya sendiri tepat ke dada orang itu, entah mati atau hanya sekedar tak sadarkan diri Jonghyun tak peduli.

"kau baik-baik saja ?"

Namja yang ditanyai Jonghyun hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil menahan sakit di bahunya, Sedikit simpati melihat namja itu berakhir dengan keadaan seperti itu, Jonghyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa namja itu ke kontrakan rumahnya.

####

"nuguya ?"

"hanya seseorang di jalan yang perlu ditolong. Onew hyung, bisakah kau carikan antiseptic dan perban, namja ini tertembak bahunya.

"eh, ne..ne, chakkaman."

Onew mengulurkan obat yang diambilnya kepada Jonghyun. Dengan segera Jonghyun menidurkan namja yang dibawanya tadi, memberikan obat pada luka bekas tembakan di bahunya, memasang perban pada bahu namja itu dan membiarkan namja itu tertidur. Ini bukan merupakan hal baru baginya. Jonghyun sendiri kerap kali mendapat luka tembakan dan semacamnya sebagai konsekuensinya sebagai seorang snipper.

Jonghyun bukanlah orang yang jahat namun ia juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang snipper, tidak peduli orang yang menjadi targetnya itu orang tidak bersalah atau penjahat kelas kakap sekalipun, ia hanya mau menerima job sesuai dengan bayaran, di luar itu ia tidak peduli.

Kembali pada namja yang menjadi target sasarannya. Namja itu merupakan salah satu anak pengusaha kaya dan saingan bisnis orang tua anak itulah yang membayar Jonghyun. Mereka menyuruh Jonghyun menghabisi anak dari saingan bisnis mereka dengan harapan orang tua anak itu akan terpuruk dan menelantarkan bisnisnya.

Namun apa daya, sepertinya buruan Jonghyun kali ini mempunyai pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak bahkan oleh seorang snipper sekalipun, maka dari itu alih-alih mengeksekusi namja itu Jonghyun justru menyelamatkan nyawanya.

####

"ergh…"

"gwenchana ?" Jonghyun membantu namja itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"appo…" rengek namja itu.

"ah, beberapa hari juga sembuh lukanya, peluru itu tidak benar-benar menembus kulitmu, hanya sedikit menggores."

"YAH, meskipun begitu ini sakit sekali. Owh kulit mulusku."

Jonghyun masih tidak percaya bagaimana ia bisa terpesona pada namja cerewet dan manja seperti orang di hadapannya ini.

"ah, iya, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Kibum, panggil saja Key."

"aku Kim Jonghyun, panggil Jjong saja. Dan yang tadi hyungku, namanya Lee Jinki tapi ia lebih senang disebut Onew"

"ne, gomawo sudah menolongku tadi"

Jonghyun tersenyum, tau terima kasih juga ternyata anak manja itu.

"kau tinggal di sini saja sementara, kau tinggal sendiri kan? Akan sangat membahayakan kalau snipper tadi memburumu lagi."

"eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Jonghyun jadi gelagapan, kenapa ia jadi dengan ceroboh justru seperti sedang membuka identitasnya

"ah, orang tuamu yang menyuruhku, orang tuamu sedang di luar negeri kan? Ya, ya begitulah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara detail." Jonghyun terbata-bata menutupi kebohongannya.

####

Selama Key tinggal bersama dengannya, Jonghyun tak bisa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari namja cantik itu. Key yang manja, cerewet dan ceria membuat kehidupannya lebih berwarna. Selama ini ia hanya tinggal bersama Onew yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama buku-buku ilmiahnya sedangkan dia sendiri seorang snipper, tidak ada dalam kamus seorang snipper kehidupan yang berwarna, kehidupannya hanya berisi dengan catatan gelap masing-masing korban yang akan ia eksekusi.

Ah iya, Onew, namja itu. Mari kujelaskan sedikit tentang siapa dia. Onew adalah anak orang kaya dulunya. Namun, saat berumur 12 tahun kedua orang tuanya ditembak oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran, hal itu semata-mata dilakukan untuk menguasai bisnis yang dijalani orang tua Onew. Onew yang akhirnya yatim piatu tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan karena keluarganya yang lain juga tidak mau susah mengurus anak itu.

Di panti asuhan itu ia bertemu dengan Jonghyun kecil yang masih polos. Onew adalah tipe namja penyayang, dengan mudah ia menyayangi Jonghyun layaknya adik kandung sendiri. Setelah mereka berdua cukup dewasa untuk keluar dari panti asuhan, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama. Takdir membuat kedua namja itu berlainan arah, Onew serius dengan banyak penelitian ilmiahnya sedangkan Jonghyun sendiri menjadi seorang snipper. Keputusan Jonghyun itu adalah pilihannya demi menjaga Onew yang selama ini telah menjaganya. Ia tak mau Onew berakhir seperti orang tuanya.

####

**Is this rain your tear that you shed on your way?**

**Is this wind your long sigh?**

**My life is..My love is..Only you.**

**No one but you**

**But why are you leaving me, you awful person?**

Dengan ketelatenan Jonghyun, Key berangsur-angsur sembuh. Jonghyun selalu menemani namja bermata kucing itu. Ia melupakan segala aktivitasnya dan merawat namja itu baik-baik setiap hari. Ia terjaga sepanjang malam hanya demi mengompres badan Key yang demam akibat tembakan pada bahunya.

Kalaupun ia harus pergi ia akan selalu memastikan Onew menggantikan dirinya menjaga Key. Yang tidak ia sadari kemudian adalah Key menjadi begitu dekat dengan Onew. Key lebih banyak tertawa di depan Onew. Namun, Jonghyun percaya pada Onew melebihi siapapun, ia yakin hyungnya itu menjaga Key untuk dirinya.

Kemudian Jonghyun jadi semakin sibuk. Onew lah yang selalu berada di samping Key saat ini. Onew yang menggantikan tugas Jonghyun merawat Key. Mengompres namja itu setiap malam, mengganti perbannya dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Onew jatuh cinta pada Key.

Sedangkan Key sendiri dari awal memang sudah menyukai Onew. Namja bermata sabit itu telah menjerat hatinya sejak semula, segala perhatiannya, sikap penyayangnya, Key melihat semua itu. Ia akan lebih nyaman bersama Onew ketimbang Jonghyun yang seperti memiliki aura gelap. Berbeda dengan Onew, namja itu persis seperti malaikat di mata Key.

####

**I Love you!**

**Even when I shout out your name,why can't you answer me?**

**I couldn't even tell you good bye.**

**Don't go. How can you leave me?**

**What can I do by myself?**

**Please don't leave me.**

"untukmu"

"gomawo hyung" Key menerima roti yang diberikan oleh Onew. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"kenapa kau hanya melihatnya? Apa tanganmu masih sakit? Kau mau aku suapi?" tanya Onew polos.

"aniyo, ini sudah baikan. Aku sudah benar-benar sehat. Lihat !" Key menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sehat.

Onew tersenyum, Key seperti anak kecil, menggemaskan.

"oke, aku akan melanjutkan tugasku. Kau bisa jalan-jalan kalau mau atau di rumah saja istirahat. Maaf harus aku tinggal sebentar."

"gwenchana hyung. Aku tau semalaman kau menjagaku, bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan tugas kalau begitu, hehe… aku akan di rumah saja."

Onew pindah ke ruangan di samping kamar Key. Ia serius mengerjakan tugas itu, tidak mau berlama-lama meninggalkan Key. Namun apa daya, ia memang semalaman menjaga Key dan ia benar-benar mengantuk ketika berhadapan dengan berbagai buku ilmiah di hadapannya. Ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi masih duduk menghadap buku.

Key yang bosan memasuki kamar Onew. Ia mengendap-ngendap hendak mengagetkan Onew namun jadi tersenyum penuh perhatian melihat Onew yang tertidur karena kelelahan. Untuk berapa lama Key hanya diam duduk di samping Onew, memperhatikan seluruh lekuk wajah namja yang telah menarik hatinya. Tapi melihat tugas yang berserakan, mau tidak mau ia harus membangunkan Onew untuk menyelesaikannya karena Onew sendiri bilang tugas itu harus segera dikumpulkan. Kalau saja ia mampu, pasti ia sudah mengerjakan tugas Onew, sayangnya otak Key belum mencapai tingkat selevel otak Onew.

Key mencolek-colek pipi Onew. Beberapa detik Onew tidak bergeming. Key akhirnya menggoyang badan Onew. Mata sabit itu terbuka perlahan. Kaget melihat Key di hadapannya namun senang menyadari ketika ia terbangun Key sudah berada di sampingnya. Onew menggaruk bagian kepalanya karena malu. Ia bilang ingin segera mengerjakan tugas namun justru jatuh tertidur.

"ayo kita menonton Tv hyung" ajak Key.

"tugasku ?"

"ayolah hyung, kau juga jatuh tertidur tadi, setelah menonton TV kau pasti tidak akan mengantuk lagi dan bisa melanjutkan tugasmu."

Dan tentu saja Onew tidak akan sanggup menolak keinginan Key apalagi dengan mata kucing yang berbinar-binar itu.

Mereka berdua menonton televisi dalam diam. Key hanya terlalu bosan namun ia tidak tega mengajak Onew untuk keluar. Maka, ia memutuskan menonton TV sebagai pilihan terbaik, setidaknya ketika Onew fokus melihat acara televisi yang disiarkan ia sendiri bisa memandangi Onew sepuasnya.

Key tidak bisa diam saja, ia mulai menggenggam tangan Onew. Onew awalnya kaget tapi ia menyukai saat tangannya bertaut dengan jari jemari Key. Dan dengan berani Key mencium pipi Onew, kemudian namja cantik itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Onew. Onew pun tidak tahan melihat Key yang bermanja-manja kepadanya, ia memeluk bahu namja cantik itu. Biarlah untuk saat ini hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan menyadari perasaannya berbalas.

"Hyung…" Jonghyun muncul dari arah luar pintu, ia terperanjat mendapati posisi dua orang dihadapannya.

Dengan emosi ia langsung menarik tangan Key, memaksa namja itu bangkit. Key menahan tangannya tapi Jonghyun tidak tinggal diam, ia kembali menarik tangan Key dengan kasar dan memaksa namja itu keluar.

Onew yang khawatir mengekor keduanya di belakang. Onew berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Jonghyun melihat Key kesakitan namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jonghyun yang masih dipenuhi emosi memukul rahang Onew telak, membuat Onew limbung dan jatuh ke tanah.

Onew balas memukul Jonghyun, keduanya terlibat adu hantam. Perkelahian berjalan tidak imbang, Onew jatuh berulang-ulang. Key membantu Onew berdiri, ia mencoba melerai perkelahian antar 2 namja itu.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hyung" Jonghyun mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Key takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada Onew, ia berdiri tepat di depan Onew, mencoba melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Jonghyun maju dan menarik pelatuknya. Key memejamkan matanya takut, ia dapat melihat pistol itu mengarah tepat ke jantungnya.

DOR…

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya, ia menangis.

Dengan keahlian seorang snipper, peluru yang mengarah ke Onew melewati namja itu begitu saja dan kemudian kembali berbelok ke arah sebaliknya.

Key perlahan membuka matanya, namun ia shock melihat Jonghyun dihadapannya limbung dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan leher penuh darah.

"JONGHYUN… " Key langsung berlari menuju Jonghyun melupakan segala kekhawatirannya .

Onew menyusul Key, mangangkat kepala Jonghyun dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Jonghyun ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Onew tidak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik itu meregang nyawa. Key di sebelahnyapun sudah banjir air mata, ia tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan berakhir separah ini.

"mi…miane hyung".

**I am sorry**

**that I let you leave by yourself like this.**

**that I just remain here.**

**I miss you like crazy.**

**I love you.**

**Please be happy in Heaven.**

**Please wait for me up there.**

**Until the day I follow you,**

**Good bye**

END...


End file.
